


Good As Gold

by Zivitz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: A glimpse into a future where the Valley is shared in peace.
Relationships: Marcus Kane & Hope Diyoza
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Good As Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veridissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/gifts).



> My Trig is crap, but 'Kom op hir, yongon' vaguely means 'Come here, child'. 'Enti' means 'hungry'.

The day is bright, almost too bright, and the air is sweet. There’s a buzz in the air she can’t quite understand, but she likes the way the tree moves above her and how the air tickles. She yawns and rolls over, inspecting the bits on her blanket and the small thing crawling across it. She reaches out a finger toward it, but it goes around her and no matter how much she tries it just keeps going around until it disappears off the blanket.

She blinks suddenly, looking around. There is the garden, and the tree, and when she turns around she can see Papa working at something, his back turned toward her. She stretches and yawns, throwing her arms up and reaching, reaching, reaching for the end of the blanket. She pushes at the blanket with her toes and wiggles them as they brush against the grass. She gets on all fours and then carefully gets up, still slightly unsteady because she’s a little sleepy and the ground isn’t like home. This ground moves under her, but it’s fun to walk on. She makes her way to the edge of the blanket and just beyond, feeling the grass prickle against her feet. She doesn’t know why it’s soft sometimes and prickly other times, but this is a prickly time. She giggles slightly as it tickles her feet, and that’s when she hears him call for her.

“Hope,” says Papa. “Where are you going?”

She turns back to find him looking at her from the end of the garden, a small smile on his face. Smiles are good. 

“Mama!” she explains, pointing into the distance. 

“Mama’s working, we’ll see her later.”

She frowns, because Mama is always “working” when the sun is out. She glances toward the buildings not so far away and hesitates.

“Hope,” Papa says again, and this time there is something in his voice that says No.

She turns again, thinking. Papa is just watching her, and he doesn’t look mad.

“Abby?” she tries, and startles when he throws his head back in laughter. She laughs, too, because laughing is fun.

“ _Kom op hir, yongon_ ,” he says at last, and he’s still laughing which is yes but shaking his head which is no. Then Papa holds out his arms and she lets the grass tickle her as she walks fast- but not too fast, or she’ll fall- to meet him. 

When she gets there he picks her up up up and she makes big noises and laughs as he tickles her tummy with his face. Papa is good at tickles. 

“Did you have a good sleep?” Papa asks, and she nods her head because it _was_ a good sleep, and a good wake up, too. 

But there’s a grumble in her tummy, so she pats her belly. “ _Enti_!”

“ _Enti_? We can fix that.” He blows a fat kiss on her neck and she wiggles away, but she forgets to slow down and is suddenly looking at the grass up close. She turns over just as Papa gets to her and she holds her hands up. Her eyes are big wet and her inside is thumping a lot and Papa just picks her up, saying things she’s not really hearing because he smells so warm and strong and Papa that she can only cling to him and feel his steady thumpthump from inside help hers slow down.

When she feels better she looks up, and he wipes her eyes and smiles at her. “Still _enti_?”

Her tummy answers for her, and she smiles when he laughs. “Then let’s go get a snack. I think we have apples and cheese today.”

She claps her hands because apples and cheese is yum, and snack means not long until Abby comes home, and after Abby is Mama. 

“Do you want to walk?” Papa asks, and she shakes her head. Her feet are tired and her body hurts and Papa just nods. “Okay.”

She lays her head on his shoulder, and lets Papa take them home.


End file.
